


tasteless memory

by revoleotion



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Memory Loss, set after volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: Misono loses his memories with his pact.
Relationships: Arisuin Misono & Snow Lily | All of Love
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	tasteless memory

“I can’t give them back,” Lily said. Misono couldn’t tell if the man’s tears used to distress him in a way, if they made his heart ache and his fingers tickle with the urge to wipe them away. All he felt was mild distress, almost unnoticeable because the confusion was bigger. He had felt loss before, at least he assumed he did, but he wasn’t sure how to deal with an empty mind. The others had told him that Lily had locked his memories away but it didn’t feel like it. It felt like someone had deleted them altogether. 

“What do you mean, you can’t give them back?” he asked. 

Lily pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. He had nice collarbones, Misono noticed, but wasn’t sure where the thought came from. 

“They’re gone,” Lily whispered. He sobbed, his pain all too visible in his pretty features. Misono should feel something. But he couldn’t. He had no idea what he would’ve done just hours ago, when he still knew who he was, who Lily was, who Lily was to him. 

“Gone?” he asked loud enough to make the vampire flinch. “What do you mean, gone?”

Lily reached for something on his chest that wasn’t there, his fingers curled around the thin air and he let out a shaky laugh that might as well be another sob. 

“I stored them in the safest place I could think of.” Lily talked almost too quickly to understand, his breaths too fast. For a moment Misono feared he was going to have a panic attack but he stopped like someone had put him on hold, forced him to reset and try again. 

“Your memories were stored within our pact. I didn’t expect it to break this way, I didn’t-”

“Well, it happened,” Misono spoke over him. “So I think you owe me an explanation.”

“There is no explanation. It’s my fault.”

“No.” Misono rolled his eyes and noticed with satisfaction that Lily seemed irritated now, which seemed better than his uncontrollable sobbing. 

“No?” Lily asked. 

Misono had the unexplainable urge to call him a bastard. 

“No,” he confirmed. “You have to explain to me who I am. Who you are. If you can’t give it back to me, I want you to tell me about it.”

He paused to marvel at the dumbfounded expression on the vampire’s face. 

“You trust me,” Lily finally said. It didn’t sound like a question, more like a fact he had to say out loud to make himself believe it. 

“Well, you act like you used to really love me. I must’ve trusted you with my memories, why else would you have taken them? Just give me a summary. The highlights… Don't cry again, please.” 

Lily stared at him, something very delicate frozen in his face. He swallowed, took a deep breath and curled his fingers around the empty spot at his chest again. Misono got the feeling that something was missing, something he needed, something he had felt safe with once. 

“You were… the kindest person I have ever met.” To Misono's relief, Lily had stopped crying, or at least he had pulled himself together enough to talk without more sobs escaping him. “Do you know the saying that humans can have a kind soul? That's it.”

Misono didn't know the saying, and even if he did, he felt like this wasn't something that could be said about him. It fit Lily a lot better. 

“Misono-” 

Misono lifted a finger but dropped it when the vampire flinched. Guilt exploded in his stomach. Maybe he had once known how to act around Lily without hurting him. Maybe he could learn again. 

“Don't apologize. I know you were about to do it. It doesn't matter what happened, I can't remember it, so how can I be mad at you?” 

Deep down, he was convinced that he couldn't be mad at Lily, anyway. He could never. 

“I trust you,” he added when Lily stayed silent. The vampire looked at him, red eyes shimmering with tears but a smile on his face. 

Misono didn't fall in love with him but he knew that he could. Maybe he had been in love with Snow Lily once. 

He didn't mind doing it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry?


End file.
